Saiyan Visions And Adventures: Infinity's Might
by Moonraker One
Summary: Bulma and ChiChi are lowerclass Saiyans, and a simple slip of the tongue causes them to meet an elder god, who gives them a fruit from the Tree of Infinity. What happens next is up to fate. CHAPTER FIVE UP!
1. Chapter One

Saiyan Visions and Adventures: Infinity's Might  
By Moonraker One  
CHAPTER ONE - Bulma and Chi-Chi's Excellent Adventure  
  
The morning came with extreme prejudice for two female Saiyans. Bulma and Chi-Chi had easily not prepared for this morning. Attempting to get out of bed, even, was a struggle for these two; the night before, they'd gotten the holy crap kicked out of them by a group of rather powerful Cardarians. It seemed that Frieza and his army were getting extremely nervous about the fact that the new king of the Saiyan race was going to be decided upon within four months. The only requirement to be king of the Saiyans, was to have a power level over six hundred thousand, an accomplishment that had been raised from the past elections. Then again, there really was no need to have such an election in quite a while due to the fact that Saiyans lived two hundred thirty year long lives. In fact, the last time an election was held was way back when King Vegeta the four hundred fiftieth was killed in battle. It seemed also that there had never been a leader of the Saiyan race other than a descendant of King Vegeta the first, way back a long time ago, long before any Saiyan alive today was a child. Bulma and Chi-Chi were both lower-class warriors, with power levels easily below ten thousand, so there really was no need for them to even be concerned. But, it would be that later on today would be the one instance that would change that, for sometimes there is someone listening.  
This whole thing happened due to a simple death. Bulma and Chi-Chi were part of a small group of lower classers that were sent to a planet on a mission, which really was a cover up, since they were simply being sent there to be executed. Killed, in the heat of battle by a group of much more powerful warriors. The battle would come out, with all the enemy being killed, but the Saiyans, well they would all die but two. Chi-Chi and Bulma, almost as if by fate. As Bulma held in her arms, the body of her partner Kelnork, she found out from laughing heard in the background on her scouter, that this whole mission was fake. That's when she did something that would start something BIG. HUGE. ENORMOUS. She said twelve words that would create an adventure:  
"I wish that I were queen, so this would never happen again."  
She dropped her partner, and her and Chi-Chi headed back to Planet Vegeta, but there would be a divine intervention that would change everything. You have to understand something; gods don't usually intervene, but in this case, an exception was made. It was decided in the Holy Pantheon of Elder Gods that there would be one. This single act would change everything the Saiyans had ever believed. And, only two Saiyans were going to get to see it with their own eyes.  
As Bulma and Chi-Chi prepared to warp into Saiyan space, their pods were hijacked by some invisible force. Neither knew what the hell was going on; they just hoped that they wouldn't die. It seemed that they weren't ready for the afterlife yet, but was that a permanent decision by fate? They were about to find out, as their pods headed for a bright, white light. Once they exited the light, Bulma was completely amazed by where she was at: she and Chi-Chi were standing on the legendary Planet Velir, where the gods resided. Standing before them was the incredible Tree of Infinity; produced only ten fruits every nine thousand years, but once you ate one, your strength was multiplied a thousand-fold, and you were given immortality; which was quite a gift from a simple, greenish fruit. As Chi-Chi and Bulma stood there, simply in awe of how huge the tree really was, an elder god walked up behind them.  
"I see that you've discovered the Tree of Infinity," said Lord Korielyn.  
"This tree is enormous!" Bulma said, simply amazed by it.  
Korielyn flew up and took two fruits off of the tree, then came back down and handed them to the two female Saiyans, smiling.  
"We brought you here because you will be invaluable to the future of the Saiyan race. You will bring peace to this species."  
They took the fruits in their hands, examining them. The fruits were bumpy, green, firm, and misshapen; they looked like little green sea mines. Bulma and Chi-Chi were a little bit surprised by the looks of the Legendary Fruit of Inifinity, but in the end, they gave in and gobbled them up. At first, nothing happened. But then, after a few seconds, their arm and leg muscles grew, and they became surrounded by a vertical tunnel of white light, with bolts of energy shooting off of them, causing the two to scream out in power. When the light cleared, there was a faint glow surrounding the two like an aura. Korielyn smiled, and gave the two a last statement before leaving.  
"Now, your powers have jumped a thousand times, and you are immortal. I'm going to send you back to Planet Vegeta, but without any knowledge of this place. Mortals are not allowed to remember anything of Velir. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," replied Chi-Chi. "Tell me one thing, though."  
Korielyn raised an eyebrow. "What would that be, huh?"  
Bulma interrupted. "Why are you guys doing this?"  
Korielyn smiled. "Because you said that if you were queen, you'd make sure that no lower-class was sent to their deaths on purpose. I expect you to live up to your bargain."  
With that, they vanished in a bright spectrum of light, and reappeared on a small section of land, outside SaiyaCity, on Planet Vegeta. Bulma and Chi-Chi groggily woke up, although they could not remember having dosed off, or even making it to Planet Vegeta. When they woke up, they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, and stretched. While stretching, Bulma noticed something had changed.  
"Hey, Chi-Chi?" Asked a confused Bulma. "My muscles are bigger and my power is WAY up!"  
Chi-Chi moved her arms around a bit, examining them. "Hey! Me too! Weird." She replied.  
The two females flew towards the inside of the city. Once they got to the center of the city, there was the stage set up in the center, and King Vegeta, General Fornak, and Miranak, the Saiyans expected to be running for king. As soon as King Vegeta began speaking as to what he would do if he was king AGAIN, Bulma and Chi-Chi stood toward the back, and listened to him make his promises. Most of the promises he made were simple lip service; he was never going to fulfill them, he was just trying to win. About the time that he said that he would make sure that low-level teams wouldn't be sent to planets outside their power ability, Bulma moved forward, making sure that the whole group heard her speak.  
"Bullshit!" She announced.  
King Vegeta, and the whole crowd turned to look at the foolish low-level Saiyan woman. King Vegeta was somewhat pissed.  
"Oh, and you'd do any better?!" He said, causing the whole crowd to laugh at her.  
She flew up on stage, and looked him right in the eye. "Yes. In fact, I'm running for queen of the Saiyan empire."  
This caused more laughter. King Vegeta stopped his laughing the instant that he felt that her power was four times his, and he became even more angry.  
"So, this low-level wants to be queen? So be it. But you'll never win," he said, loudly and arrogantly.  
She smiled and addressed the crowd. "The rules say that besides a power level over six hundred thousand, you must also beat every contender in honorable combat. Fornak and Miranak here barely break seven hundred thousand. Ol' Veggie here is a solid one million, seven hundred fifty thousand. But me, my power level is seven million!"  
The crowd gasped, because, they knew that she was more powerful. They didn't know the exact rating of her power, but they could feel that her power far exceeded Vegeta's."  
Vegeta knew that he was on the verge of losing, so he nailed her in the stomach. Problem is, it did nothing except piss her off. By Saiyan standards, any time that it was one on one, and there was enough nearby to tell officials the outcome of battle, it was considered honorable combat. For Bulma, she didn't have to wait until the arena was free; there was at least six thousand people crowded around the stage. So, hearing the crowd's cheers for battle, She nailed King Vegeta straight in the chest. She hit him just soft enough so that he clutched his chest in pain and dropped to his knees. While he was incapacitated, she kneed him in the chin, sending him through the air, where he left a dent in the adamantium wall of a building; he was just one inch from being dead. Being a Saiyan, she blasted him, causing his immense frame to disintegrate. Fornak and MIranak cowered, and admitted defeat. The crowd cheered as Bulma stood on the platform, her right fist raised in victory. That evening was considered for years to come as the day that lower-class Saiyans gained their respect, and over the history of the Saiyan race, it wouldn't be the last, either. 


	2. Chapter Two

Saiyan Visions And Adventures: Infinity's Might  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER TWO - Queen Bulma and Supreme Commander Chi-Chi  
  
It was roughly two months since Bulma was elected queen by both the Ruling Party and the People's party. She wouldn't have been elected by the people, except for the fact, that lower-classes outpopulated the elites. Middle-class didn't hate her, but they thought that she would focus her full attention on the lower-class. Elites just plain hated her for being more powerful than the symbol of Saiyan pride himself. Lower-classes loved her because she was stronger than any elite. One of her first duties as Queen Bulma, was to inspect the troops and give them her State of the Empire address, which would be transmitted across every scouter that was Saiyan. She walked down the hallway, escorted by her main adviser and best friend, Supreme Commander Chi-Chi of the RSM (Royal Saiyan Military). Chi-Chi's power was only a half million less than Bulma's, and she was just as good a fighter. Even though she was queen, and her best friend Chi-Chi was a supreme commander, they both refused to wear royal armor; they simply attached capes to their low-class armor's shoulder wings. As Bulma was near the entrance to the Royal Speech Room, she turned to Chi-Chi, smiling.  
"Supreme Commander! Do you have my speech notes?" She asked.  
Chi-Chi gave a playful smile at the formalities. "Yes, my queen. They are right here."  
Both laughed mildly at the formal talk between two best friends. At Bulma's coronation, she and Chi-Chi made a pact that neither would forget that they were born low-class, or that they were the best of friends, and it seemed that they were keeping to this pact very religiously. Entering the room, all the Saiyan soldiers stood and applauded at their new queen. Despite the fact that they hated her guts, the elites had no choice but to respect their superior Saiyan. She took to the podium, and arranged her speech notes, along with her scouter, and activated it. All the Saiyans in the room sat at attention.  
"My fellow Saiyan warriors," she said. "I am proud to be your leader, and my rule will be unlike the ones of the past. I believe in Saiyan pride, but I don't believe in killing your friend simply because he's weaker than you in battle, I believe friendship is more than that. I do enjoy killing as much as you, but it must be done accurately, and sparingly. You mustn't kill everything that lives, or there will be nothing left. Now, on to the important issues. The Cardarians claim to be our friends, but we should see beyond their lies. Frieza orders you to destroy planets in his name, well no more. We will destroy planets in our own names! We will no longer participate in the planet trade! It will be our own glory that furthers our species!"  
This caused Saiyans all over the galaxy to cheer loudly.  
"Furthermore," she continued, "lower-class Saiyan warriors will no longer be purposely sent to their deaths! Sure, in battle, soldiers die, but no longer will we send them to planets we know to be outside their range of power. Jobs that are too much for lower-class, we will send elites on. After all, that's what elites are for! One final note, and this is the most important one. We will no longer tolerate the capturing of elites and the forcing of them to serve Princes Frieza and Cooler, or King Cold. If any of these leaders have a problem with this, let them come to me and I'll shall deal with them diplomatically. That is all."  
With that, she walked out of the room; you see, Bulma will never be known for lengthy speeches, she always gets right down to the point within a few minutes. As Bulma walked down the hallway back toward the Ruler's mansion, she was greeted by a lower-class Saiyan warrior. When she looked at him, she raised her eyebrows, for he was someone that she thought was long dead: Bardock.  
"How are you, my queen?" He asked. "My name is Bardock, and I've come to tell you something."  
"Oh?" She replied. "What do you need to tell me?"  
He swallowed a bit hard before speakng. "Just a week ago, I fought against Frieza. Don't ask why, I just thought that I could beat him. In order to beat me, he transformed to his maximum, and I was more than completely outmatched. His max power was twelve million, and yours is only eight. Aren't you afraid of him?"  
Bulma laughed. "I would normally be scared shitless, but I have a secret that even if Frieza knew, he'd never beat me. I'm immortal."  
Bardock was taken by surprise by that one. "Immortal?!"  
Chi-Chi spoke up. "Yup. Me too. I was wondering why, when Bulma and I were training, we felt no pain. So, when we blasted ourselves, it left a hole, but we regenerated! There was no damage, and our power didn't decrease!"  
That was a hell of a shocker. And naturally, Bardock wanted immortality as well.  
"You want immortality?" Replied Bulma. "Well, I do know how you can get it."  
He was happy as a child in a candy store. "How?!"  
"There's a planet called Namek, and it has some things called the Dragonballs. When you gather them all together, you can get three wishes from the Eternal Dragon God, Porunga."  
Just then, while trying to activate his scouter, Bardock intercepted a secret communication that he was not meant to hear. And it would be that single communication that would change everything. It was Frieza, and he was talking to his servants on the issue of going to that same Planet Namek for the Dragonballs. It surprised all of them in the hall at that moment.  
"Zarbon," Frieza was heard saying. "We're gonna head for a planet called Namek, because something called the Dragonballs will give you immortality. I want that. Oh, and another thing, call the Ginyu Special Force. We may need backup."  
Chi-Chi turned to Bulma. "We have to stop him. We have to go there at once!" She said.  
"Don't worry," Bulma said. "In order to bring forth the Dragon God, you have to speak in Namekian, and Frieza only knows three languages: Universal, Cardarian, and Pacuitatesatasal. But you're right, we do have to go there to stop him."  
Chi-Chi, calming down from Bulma's reassurance, suddenly thought of a question to ask Bardock.  
"Bardock?" She asked. "Whatever happened to your son, Kakarot? Wasn't he sent to a planet called...Eee-arr-th?"  
Bardock smiled. "Yeah. His power was three at birth, so there was no way I could argue to keep him here. Oh, and it's Earth."  
And from that moment, the trio decided that they were going to have to head to Namek, so they all prepared. Bulma told General Wornam that he was to be temporarily in charge until she returned, and that if her abscence was questioned, to say that she was on a trip to see if they could get a Treaty of Alliance with the URPA (United Race Protection Alliance). In actuality, she'd already secured one; she just wanted to keep it secret for a situation like this. Chi-Chi, being unmarried, had no one that she had to inform, and since she was the Supreme Commander, she was expected to accompany her ruler on a mission like this one, so her abscence wouldn't be questioned. Bardock was a low-class, so no one but his four-person crew would care. So once all that was done, all the loose ends were secured, and they were ready for their first huge, enormous mission, where they would have to use their full strength. 


	3. Chapter Three

Saiyan Visions and Adventures: Infinity's Might  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER THREE - Arrival On Namek  
  
As the three Saiyans entered Namekian airspace, Bulma looked at the internal clock and calendar system; thanks to the new warp engine-which was a prototype-they got there in less than twenty minutes, instead of the usual four weeks. They'd have a full ten days to prepare the people of planet Namek for the arrival of the most powerful family in the entire universe; the Colds. King Cold was the father, and his power level was somewhere in the range of twenty million. Frieza was the younger son, and his power level was a scary twelve million. Cooler was the older son, and his power level was an incredibly frightening twenty-five million. Hopefully, however, the good guys would be able to make sure that the people of Namek were safe, and that Frieza and his family would regret the day that they set foot on this planet. It wouldn't be too hard to beat this evil trio; even though the Cold familiy was much more powerful, all the good guys would have to do would be to outlast the baddies, and then attack when their opponents were out of energy, which they could easily do as immortals. What they didn't know, was that there were people here who had been here first; Bardock's son Kakarot, and his friend, Krillin.  
Right now, you're wondering how in the hell could they be there before Frieza. In this universe, Goku killed Vegeta when he had the chance. He wasn't trying to, it just sort of happened. First, he destroyed the fake moon while he could, then continued taking apart Vegeta. It came to a point where Goku underestimated his own power at Kaio-ken times three, and killed Vegeta with a hit that was accidentally too hard. Rather simple, but it would seriously change things, both now and in the future. As our heroes would find out, there also had been some intersesting alterations.  
Landing on Planet Namek, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Bardock stepped out of their pods, and saw before them two warriors, both powerful. One a lower-class Saiyan warrior with a power level of about three hundred thousand, and a small human with a power level only twenty thousand less. At first, neither side knew what to make of it, but when Bardock took one look at Goku, he knew exactly what he was looking at.  
Bardock blinked. "Ka...Kakarot?!"  
Goku raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Who are you?"  
Bardock went up to his son, and hugged him. Goku was completely taken by surprise by this.  
"Who are you, I said!" Goku asked.  
Bardock smiled when he looked at his son. "Kakarot, you probably don't remember me, but my name is Bardock, and I'm your father!"  
Goku stood a step back. "My father? You're my father?"  
"Yes!"  
The two stood there, unable to believe the other so quickly, but after a few seconds, they came to believe.  
Goku stepped closer to his father. "Bardock...father...I..."  
This was a rather awkward moment, not only for Goku but also for Bardock, for he'd not seen his son in almost twenty years, and now they were thrown back into the same mixture again. It was weird, but that was only the beginning. Goku was significantly stronger than his father Bardock,which was a bit unusual to his dad. Bardock just had to know about how his son, who was born with a power level of three, could become as powerful as he was, with a power level of over three hundred thousand. His answer? The gravity chamber that was developed by an Earth-based company named Capsule Corp. Bardock just had to try it out, so Goku went in the chamber with him, so as to show his father how the chamber worked. His father, who was greatly weaker than him, wouldn't be able to withstand the full one-hundred times normal gravity. However, as they'd soon find out, they wouldn't be the only ones that would be using the gravity chamber.  
"Excuse me, Earthlings," said a namek warrior who was hiding behind a bush.  
Bulma turned quickly, and addressed the Namek Warrior. Goku looked at him a bit strangely; he looked exactly like his friend, Piccolo.  
"I read your minds, and since an evil will be attempting to destroy Planet Namek, I think that I should probably train with you."  
Bulma nodded. Goku suddenly had a recollection.  
"Wait a minute," he said, catching everyone's attention. "Me and my friend Krillin came here to Namek because we need your Dragonballs to bring back those that were killed on Earth."  
The Namek turned to him, looking a bit discouraged. "Well, our Dragonballs only allow one person to be resurrected at once, but you can bring them back so many times as you want."  
Goku looked upwards, as one does when they're trying to think. "Hmm, I guess then we should bring back Piccolo. That way, when he comes back, the Earth Dragonballs come back as well."  
His friend, Krillin, seemed to agree. so, the Namek accompanied them on a way to the Great Elder's place, because, before the Frieza incident, all the Dragonballs were kept at the Elder's palace. Normally, the Namek didn't trust people, but since he felt that their souls were pure, he decided that they were worth trusting. Goku knew his first wish, it would be to restore Piccolo, but what would his other two would be? Oh well, that would come out later. Once they reached the Great Elder, they went into his little building, and the Namek told the Great Elder about the "visitors from space", as he called them. the Great Elder told him that after the Dragonballs should be used, that he should go with these people and train with them for the upcoming battle with evil. They also found out that the Namek warrior had a name; he was Nail.  
Nail stood before the Dragonballs, and prepared to recite the incantation.  
"TAKKARAPTO POPPORUNGA PUPIRITTO PARO!" He yelled.  
Within seconds, the sky turned black and the dragon came forth. He was huge; trememdously larger than the dragon of Earth. He asked the people of their three wishes.  
Goku turned to Nail. "Ask the dragon to bring back Piccolo to life."  
Nail looked up at the dragon. "KALIMUNTO TENKAE PICCOLO-SAN KILAMORE!"  
The dragon's eyes flashed, and he confirmed them of the fact that Piccolo had been restored, and then asked them of their second wish. Goku thought a minute, and then figured that his second wish would be to bring Piccolo here to Namek, right here to where they were. Nail, of course, translated it.  
"Your wish is granted! Now speak your third wish!" The dragon boomed.  
Goku couldn't think of a third wish. Piccolo was alive, brought here, now what? Maybe someone else had a wish. Bardock seemed to have one, and since the other two had already been performed, so why not give him his wish? Bardock was going to make his wish, and Nail was going to translate it.  
Bardock thought a minute, and then turned to Nail. He seemed to be very excited over what his wish was going to be. No one knew but him what his wish was going to be. His wish surprised everyone.  
"I wish," he began, "that my son and I both can live a happy life."  
The dragon's eyes flashed, and he announced that the wish was granted. Then, he gave them a piece of advice.  
"This wish," Porunga boomed. "Will not provide an immediate, noticeable response. If you notice it at all, it will be because bad times will seem to disappear."  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Nail all turned to Bardock, because his wish, while noble, did not fit the usual Saiyan style. And furthermore, they all thought that he was going to wish for immortality. Now that the wishes were made, they were all going to get back to training. 


	4. Chapter Four

Saiyan Visions and Adventures: Infinity's Might  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - Frieza's Arrival  
  
The wishes were made, and the next ten days were spent training. Because Bardock was much less powerful than Goku, he trained under thirty times gravity, which was about the same that Goku trained under on North Kai's planet. After about ten days, Bardock was about half of Goku's power level, which was amazing considering that none of them thought that he'd get that far. Nail, was significantly more powerful than Bardock, but nowhere near as much so as Goku, he was able to train under seventy times normal gravity, and raised to almost three-fourths of Goku's power level. Piccolo was about one hundred thousand in power level, thanks to King Kai's training, so he was able to train under the one hundred fifty times normal gravity, raising him to exactly Goku's power level. That was the ten-day preparation period, but now was the moment of truth. Bulma and Chi-Chi each trained under three hundred fifty times normal gravity, raising them to roughly ten million. It seemed as though the fight with Frieza would be easy now. However, there was something that would offset things a bit; it seemed that Frieza had brought his brother Cooler and his father Cold along with them. That would screw up the plan significantly. When the ship showed up, and the trio exited, it caused a slight confusion.  
Frieza took one look at his opponents, and snickered. "So, it seems that the Saiyans have arrived. And before us, too! I see that you knew something that I wouldn't?"  
Cooler turned to his brother and was just as unimpressed by his opposition. "These are obviously the elite Saiyans of the universe, and they are easily greater than any of or army, but they don't have a clue about us."  
Bulma and Chi-Chi never tried to be afraid of an opponent, for that would be cowardly. Being brave, battle-trained Saiyan warriors, they knew that fear came natural, but not to let it make you run. Everyone there understood what battle was about. It was all about problem-solving, the battle was ninety percent strategy, ten percent physical exertion. For example, if you came to a wall, you had to go either over, under, around, or through it, but you never turned around and went backwards. The art of the battle was the same way. The only time that strategy didn't matter was when there was an ungodly difference in power, like if you were at four, and your opponent was at ten million. Other than that, it didn't seem to make a hell of a difference. But now, the two groups were still somewhat uneven, which is how the Cold family liked their battles.  
"We Saiyans are tired of you Cardarians telling us who to destroy! We will conquer our own planets!" Bulma yells.  
Frieza says nothing, just tears off his battle armor and tries an attack on Bulma. Being in his first form, she is easily more than he can handle. Several vicious punches later, and Frieza was on the ground. As fast as he could, he transformed into his second form. Even at one million, Bulma was too much for him.  
*Wokk!*  
One hit, and Frieza was out. He pulled himself off the ground and transformed into his third form.  
"This should easily be more than you can handle!" Frieza said, laughing through the blood.  
Nope. He was wrong.  
*Bwak!*  
Frieza stumbled a bit, and spit some blood on the ground. Now he would pull out all his power, for a final attempt. When he transformed, he finally managed to outmatch Bulma. Cooler and Cold joined in the fight, Goku and Bardock fighting Cold, and Nail and Piccolo fighting Cooler. The fight now, wasn't so good. Now, it was the other way around; the bad guys were kicking ass, big time.  
"Hahaha!" Frieza laughed. "It seems that you aren't as big as you think you are! It seems that the greater warriors are winning!"  
*Thwack!*  
With a strong hit, Bulma was down. Chi-Chi made her attempt, but was sent down as well. Frieza, suspended in midair staring down at his opponents, laughed as he looked at his victory. Bulma and Chi-Chi knew that they could take Frieza, but not like this. They'd have to drop the usual "true Saiyans fight alone" mentality, and fight him at the same time, immediately across from each other. You know, combine their powers to overpower Frieza. So, they both tried a sneak attack. Bulma charged Frieza, knowing that her flurry of punches would be blocked. This strategy fit the current situation, because Frieza was not fast enough to handle both female Saiyans, because they would not weaken.  
[How in the hell can this happen?!] Thought Frieza. [Both of them are two million weaker than me! I have an advantage over the two of them!]  
Frieza needed to stall the situation, so he disappeared in the midst of being pummeled from two sides. They both wondered where he'd gone, and he appeared far off in the distance. Both female Saiyans charged Frieza, which meant that he wouldn't have time to fully power up his death ball, so he tossed what energy he did have in it through the planet.  
Battered and bloody, he smiled a half smile. "You're too late. This planet is kaputt in five minutes!"  
Bulma and Chi-Chi decided that this fight had to end now, so they combined energy, and blew him away with the most powerful blast that they could send his way.  
*ka-choom!*  
The bright beam consumed him, and reduced his body to small dust particles. Bulma turned to see where Goku was, and they both were surprised when they saw him. He'd somehow, with the effort of Bardock, held off the death ball right before it went too far in the planet. You've heard of divine intervention? It was there. Piccolo couldn't see them, but he sensed that the KI signals of two powerful elder gods were there. He was the only person who could sense them, but he had to take his attention off of the gods, and had to focus on the battle, for he wasn't as powerful as Bulma or Chi-Chi. He was on his final notes, when the partner by him said something that was not too suprising.  
"Piccolo," he said, "I know that you are stronger than me, so I want you to assimilate me. My power and wisdom will augment yours, while keeping you you."  
Piccolo reluctantly agreed, and put his hand on Nail's chest. instantly, he was surrounded by light, and when it dissipated, Nail was one with Piccolo. Their power was somewhere very close to one million, but they still were no match for Cooler. He whacked Piccolo so hard in the gut that Piccolo was knocked unconscious with a single hit. Bardock and Goku turned to see Piccolo blown away, and that angered Goku.  
Goku looked Cooler straight in the eye, and he seemed to be posessed by an anger that was not the him before. He frowned angrily at his friend's destroyer.  
"You son of a bitch!" Goku yelled.  
Cooler was amused by this angering, but his amusement ended when suddenly, out of the blue, Goku's black hair flashed solid gold, and his eyes green. His power shot up to somewhere around twenty two million. The first thing that Super Saiyan Goku did, was to so instantaneously blow away King Cold, that no one saw it until Cold was completely engulfed in a bright light. Cooler watched his dad's death, but it didn't seem to seriously affect him. He nailed Goku in the chest so hard that he fell lifeless to the ground. He was still alive, but his KI was so close to zero that Bardock didn't know he was alive, which made HIM go super saiyan. His power was still too low for Cooler, but, it would buy his son some time. Bulma flew over and, sensing that Goku had only one bit of KI left, scooped him up, and flew him to where the elder was. She saw that the elder had given the ability to heal to a small Namekian kid. When she got there, the kid was reluctant to heal a Saiyan.  
"Dende," she said, reading his mind. "I know that you don't trust me. But, you have my word as a Queen that your planet will be protected by the Saiyan Empire if you heal this warrior."  
Dende, not having much else to do, healed Goku, and in due time; there was only one more second before the glorious warrior died. But, since Goku was THAT close to death, you can imagine his power level afterward. He stood up, dusted himself off, and prepared to come to his dad's aide; his power had easily risen to thirty-nine million. He flew at top speed, along with Bulma and Dende, towards their last position. When they got there, Bardock was getting his ass kicked pretty badly. Goku flew up and overwhelmed Cooler. He threw a flurry of kicks at super speed, and, by the time Cooler got to his senses, he realized that it was almost over. He gathered his death ball in less than a second, and tossed it towards the planet. Bulma and Chi-Chi diflected it back to Cooler, who dodged it. Bardock was too injured to move, so Goku kneed Cooler in the gut, then sending him upward with an uppercut. He then charged up a Kamehameha so powerful that he'd never done something that strong before. Cooler charged up his KI shield, but it was semi-useless against Goku's beam, which was, in less than a second, ready to overwhelm Cooler. And did it ever. 


	5. CHapter Five

Saiyan Visions and Adventures: Infinity's Might  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - Aftermath of Battle  
  
The battle on Namek was by this point, a memory of the year past. It was a hell of a battle, and there had been no battle of that magnitude since. With the death of the legendary Cold family, the Cardarians merged with the Royal Saiyan Empire, which ended tensions between two powerful races. Cold and his clan were the elite Cardarian warriors, and they had no equal, but they were the last of their kind. Cardarians were much weaker than Saiyans, but they had a few mutations. All races have mutants, who are far superior to their pathetic species. There was a great peace in this galaxy, and it seemed that Bulma and Chi-Chi had fulfilled their bargain. By now, Piccolo, Krillin, and all the dead on Earth, had been restored. Now, the Saiyans had grown accustomed to Bulma's peaceful way of conquest, and the people of Earth and Vegeta had grown to like each other. It seemed that all was well, and by many accounts it was. There was still one more battle to win. It wasn't a fight to the death, it was a slightly more peaceful battle, but it was just as important. It was all about the conquest of hearts; Goku had fallen in love with Supreme Commander Chi-Chi. The problem was, she hated dates, and so did he. So how did they go about courting each other when neither enjoyed dates? Simple. They simply skipped a step and got married. After all, she'd wanted to be a wife for the longest time. Their love was secure, now there was only one more that needed an end tied: Bulma. And, the one to secure a place in her heart, was one who was completely unthought of: Prince Vegeta.  
He'd been among those restored by the Dragonballs; he was simply restored because the people wanted him back. At first, he was floored by the fact that there were now several warriors that far outclassed him, but eventually got over it. He'd even fallen in love with Bulma, the queen. She'd even married him. He tried to get the people to accept him as their ruler, but the people only wanted Bulma, the person who'd rightfully won her position, so he was out of luck on that aspect. After all, it was her that the people had grown accustomed to; he was simply her husband. Bardock and Goku were both given extremely high-ranking positions in the RSM. They were still considered independents, however.  
It seemed that everything was going extremely well, and by all accounts, it was. As Bulma walked toward her training room, one bright morning, she seemed to be distracted. While she was training, she felt a strange new ki signal. She called her supreme commander to her training room.  
"So, Bulma," said Chi-Chi, entering the room. "You feel that ki as well?"  
Bulma sat down on the floor, in a meditating position. "Chi-Chi, let's put our energy together. That way, when we meditate, we can sense the ki field around us much better."  
Chi-Chi agreed, and sat down next to her, their ki signals intermixing while they meditated. One of the things that they both felt while in the trance-like state, was that an evil force was coming to planet Vegeta; one that held many different ki signals. More than likely, it was evil forces in a ship headed this way. They could both make out a small ki signal; it belonged to a person who held magical abilities, for magi almost always had a certain "feel" to their ki. There were also several other ki signals that were quite powerful. One thing they both agreed on was that they were going to have to train quite powerfully in order to match these beings.  
Chi-Chi and Bulma agreed that they were going to be training together, in the gravity chambers that were developed for the Saiyans by the earth-based Capsule Corp. The gravity chambers and energy-field rooms that helped a being's power increase greatly in a short period of time were almost all created by the same Earth company, in exchange for some of the Saiyans' great natural elements, like solinite. This way, the Saiyans could be a race that was even stronger then they were before. And, the project that Queen Bulma implemented, the "Saiyan Might" project, called for all soldiers in the military to undergo gravity training at least three hours a day in wartime, one and a half in peace. And, these laws were strictly enforced.  
After training, a meeting was hastily called for all military. Supreme Commander Chi-Chi didn't prepare a speech, simply decided to tell them the way it was. The soldiers of the RSM were growing restless as they waited for their highest-ranking officer to step up.  
"And now, I introduce to you, Supreme Commander Chi-Chi!" Gen. Bardock announced to the group.  
They all stood and saluted as she took to the podium.  
"I bet you all are wondering why I brought you here," Chi-Chi said. "I'm going to tell you simply, an evil force is coming to our planet. If we work together, we should be able to stop them."  
One officer stood up. "Ma'am! Do you know how many are coming?"  
"Somewhere in the range of five very strong, two dozen or more weak," she said.  
A female Saiyan commander stood up next. "Ma'am, how soon will they be arriving?"  
"We expect them to be coming in about five months. Their ship, we believe, is powered by an old warp engine that will take that long."  
The crowd remained silent as the last part of the speech was given.  
"My fellow saiyans," Chi-Chi said, wrapping it up. "We can defeat these villains! He are certain that we can!"  
What they didn't know was that they were in for something they'd never before experienced.  
  
-author notes:-  
If you want to see my new images, go to my website! I've updated! 


End file.
